¡Refrescame! OneShot
by Isabelle Castineyra
Summary: A veces un buen beso sirve para refrescarte el día. [Pésimo summary, pls denle oportunidad :'D]


Bueno, tenia que comenzar a hacer algun fic asi que aproveche la pareja Ger Ita para hacer algo sumamente "sencillo". Espero lo disfruten :3

Ah, yo no hice a ningun personaje, todos son de propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Yo solo hice el fic :3

* * *

**Refréscame [Ger x Ita]**

Era de esos días bastante calurosos, de esos que no tienes ni la menor gana de saltar de la cama o simplemente quedarse bajo el ventilador en su defecto. Tanto alemán como italiano se les dio por hacer el vago, por más imposible que sonase. Ludwig andaba sentado en el suelo junto a uno de sus perros, intentando absorber el frío de la losa, mientras que Feliciano andaba medio acostado boca abajo en el sofá y comiéndose un helado de paleta. Ambos simplemente no querían saber de la bendita época que se le había dado por ser calurosa por más que deberían de acercarse los meses fríos del año. Ya llevaban un rato bastante en silencio, así que bueno, sacar algún tema de conversación, por más estúpido que termine siendo, no matarían al par europeo.

-Oye, Ludwig…

-¿Dime, Feliciano?

-Está haciendo bastante calor… Para ser el mes en el que estamos.

-Realmente… Siendo Otoño, me sorprende que el sol este de este modo – Comento el alemán mientras veía a su perro jadear despreocupadamente. Dichoso el animal que estaba totalmente acostado en el helado suelo.

-Ve… Como será que ni tú mismo has decidido que podríamos ejercitarnos.

-No soy masoquista – Agregó el rubio – Estoy consciente de que este mismo calor ya nos está haciendo bajar de peso por el sudor que dejamos caer.

-Parece como si hubieses sacado la excusa de algún lado… Ese es mi trabajo – Ríe el castaño tras darle ese comentario.

El de ojos azules le miró por un instante alzando la ceja y un tanto serio, pero ni energías tenía para echarle algún regaño o algún comentario "enderezador" al respecto, y pues decidió dejar así.

-Ve – Suspira el italiano pensando en que más decir – A estas alturas, si Francis estuviera por aquí, ya hubiese sugerido que nos quitáramos la ropa o algo así – Echa otra pequeña risilla al pensar en eso.

-Definitivamente, agradezco que no ande acá – Dijo sonrojándose levemente con la siquiera idea de andar desnudo en el mismo sitio que el italiano sólo porque sí.

-Meh, ahora mismo debe de andar con alguna cosa de esas que hace – Termina su helado lamiendo suave la paleta de manera despreocupada, para luego dejarla en el paquete que andaba sobre la mesita de sala.

-Ni idea de que haga, pero mejor no me entero – Suspira el más alto y se saca su típica gorra, dejándola por algún lado cerca, en él mismo suelo.

Por los momentos ambos quedaron callados tranquilos, contemplando como el ventilador de mesa "miraba" hacia algún lado de vez en cuando, ya que andaba en modo de rotación. Era incomodo el hecho de que estuviera al máximo y ni pudiera echar algo más de aire.

- … Oye, Ludwig – Llama el joven de ojos miel.

-¿Uhm? – El alemán voltea a donde le llaman, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que apenas lo mira, había recibido un beso de parte del más joven, sin explicación, sin pedirse. Simplemente dado y punto.

No fue que le disgustara, más bien, cerró los ojos y se puso a corresponderlo sin problema alguno, deleitándose de a poco los carnosos y húmedos labios ajenos, de los cuales por cierto tenía sed desde hace rato… El beso se fue intensificando solo mientras el italiano le tomaba suavemente las mejillas y el alemán se giraba un poco a su dirección, soltando al perro y dejándole terminar de recostarse en el suelo. Tan húmedos y deliciosos por aquel sabor a helado de limón, del cual había comido anteriormente el más bajo de los dos. Simplemente era tentador a veces dar una pequeña mordida a los labios ajenos. En nada terminaron abriendo un poco más ambas bocas, dejando que la lengua alemana entrase un tanto en la cavidad bucal del italiano, empezando una pequeña lucha de tira y puja entre ambas lenguas. Más le parecía jugoso y frío el beso al alemán que al italiano, pues recién se refrescaba por como quedo tras el dulce helado. Simplemente los roces entre bocas y "sensores gustativos" eran más que complacientes.

Tras un largo rato entre besos y demás roces, el alemán soltó con suavidad la boca italiana y tomó un poco de aire, pues ni de prepararse tuvo oportunidad, para luego mirar al sonriente veneciano, quien le miraba contento.

-Eso me resultó refrescante – Soltó de manera un tanto cantarina el más bajo.

-… Y algo dulce – Agregó un tanto atontado Ludwig, parpadeante y sonrojado. Cero queja, algo complacido.

Lento el italiano se acerco un poco más a donde andaba el alemán y se le apegó, cerrando los ojos y quedándose tranquilo. Estuvo buena la ronda de amores fríos para apaciguar el calor innecesario del día… Para algo existe la noche~


End file.
